


Now You've Got to Breathe

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scott Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it’s an alpha thing. Like, you know, I’ve gotten a little more muscular, my senses are better and I guess this,” he wrapped his fingers tightly around the shaft and grinned devilishly at Stiles, “is just part of the change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You've Got to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this](http://ninord.tumblr.com/post/104468764278/i-am-so-sorryyyyyyy-inspired-by) wonderful art by [ninord](http://ninord.tumblr.com) to go along with this fic.

"Jesus, Scotty." Stiles sighed, eyes wide as he stared at Scott’s crotch, practically floored by how much bigger his dick had gotten. It even seemed huge flaccid, sitting between Scott’s muscular thighs when he dropped his towel after he stepped out from Stiles’ bathroom. “Your dick is fucking massive, bro.”

He glanced down and shrugged, poking at it as he lifted his face to meet Stiles’ eyes. “I think it’s an alpha thing. Like, you know, I’ve gotten a little more muscular, my senses are better and I guess this,” he wrapped his fingers tightly around the shaft and grinned devilishly at Stiles, “is just part of the change.”

Stiles nodded absently, eyes fixed on the cock between Scott’s fingers and he was crawling across the floor in the next second. Scott quickly pulled his hand off, raking his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he licked him from base to tip, coaxing Scott to his full potential.

He wrapped his lips around the head, looking up to Scott through his pretty lashes and lovely brown eyes, and moaned, shifting his head forward and God, it really was a whole lot bigger than it used to be. After years of practice, Stiles used to be able to take Scott without any struggle, he could swallow him down easily, feel the head nudge at the back of his throat while his tongue lapped at the base.

But now, Stiles was struggling, already feeling his eyes well up with tears as Scott hardened against his tongue. He pushed himself, feeling his mouth stretch over the shaft and gagged on it before he got it three quarters in. He moved his hands around Scott’s legs, squeezed his ass and tried to push him deeper, coughing and sputtering until Scott yanked him back by the roots of his hair.

“Dude,” He sighed, running his thumb across Stiles’ red cheeks with a sweet, concerned look on his face. “I know you’re determined but you can’t expect to take me completely on your first try.”

“Shut up and let me suck your dick, Scott.” Stiles replied, shooing away Scott’s hand before he grabbed hold of it again, rubbing the head over his spit covered lips, trying to prepare himself for how exactly he’d take it all.

He took in a deep breath before he tried again, moving quite a bit slower, smoothly sucking it down until he coughed around it, moving his head up and down. He let moans rumble in his chest, creating a vibration that he knew Scott adored, working his throat around the head when he took it as deep as he could. He pulled off, swollen lips dragging up the shaft before he let his tongue swirl around the tip, dipping into the slit every few moments. He finally glanced up to meet Scott’s red, glowing eyes, chest heaving. “On the bed, Stiles.”

The human complied, kissing the tip of Scott’s cock with red, used lips before he scrambled hastily across the floor and onto the bed, ass up and shaking in Scott’s direction.

He felt strong hands glide over his hips, digging into the soft flesh before he pulled his cheeks apart and licked from base of his balls and stopped over his hole, pushing softly against the rim until Stiles was whimpering for it.

Scott pulled back then, fumbling for a moment while Stiles waited not-so-patiently until he felt slick fingers moving against him. He rutted back, harshly, and Scott held him still, planting kisses over his back. “Patience, Stiles.”

“You’re such a fucking tease, Scott.” Stiles groaned, practically biting his mouth bloody while Scott circled his fingers over Stiles’ twitching rim and it felt like ages before he finally pushed his first finger through.

Stiles grumbled happily, feeling Scott’s grip on his loosen and he pushed back ontto his finger eagerly. “More, dude, I can take it. Please.”

“Whatever you want, Stiles,” Scott giggled, pushing another finger in deep, spreading them apart before he curled them up and tapped Stiles’ prostate just once before he pulled out and inched back in again.

“F-fuck,” Stiles coughed out, trying to rock his hips back, create a quick, steady rhythm that would get him off fast but Scott wouldn’t allow it. He was going to take him apart piece by piece and Stiles knew his mind and body would be absolute mush by the time Scott was finished. “Tongue, I need tongue, dude.”

Scott hummed, pulling on Stiles’ rim before his face was on his ass again, his tongue nudging against Stiles’ twitching hole, flicking and prodding before he finally pushed his way in. He inhaled sharply, whining as Scott worked him open, his tongue moving lazily inside while expert fingers stretched and tugged, bringing Stiles to the edge and back.

Scott slipped a third finger in with almost no trouble, the sweet burn pushing a groan from Stiles’ lips and Scott took his time making sure that Stiles was nicely settled before he really began to work. The third finger was when he tended to begin to actually fuck Stiles, make him writhe and buck his hips back against that rough hand and Stiles did, desperately.

He spread and twisted his fingers, earning flat out whimpers from Stiles, loud and Stiles didn’t give two shits about who heard him, he just wanted all of Scott inside of him and he wanted it right then. “Scotty, please, I’m good, I can take it.”

“No, Stiles.” Scott replied, voice rough and harsh and Stiles could tell he was fighting his need to just pin Stiles to the bed and ravish him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You won’t I promise, I—fuck!” Scott had entered his last finger, sliding them all out dangerously slowly before he shoved them deep again.

“You’re going to wait until you’re nice and loose for me, understand?”

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was due to the demanding tone in Scott’s voice or the fact that when he was this blissed out he would have practically done anything Scott asked of him, but he muttered a quiet yes and simply continued to fuck himself onto Scott’s fingers, hips quick and sporadic. He wasn't even entirely sure how he managed to keep himself sitting upright, considering the fact that his limbs felt like they might fall off at any second.

“You’re going to take my fat cock so well, aren’t you?” Scott growled, making the pace of Stiles' pounding heart increase like nothing else. Just the sound of it made his cock drip, globs of precome sliding over the head, the sensation causing a beautiful warmth to spread through his body.

Scott seemed just as ridiculously turned on as Stiles was, the speed of his fingers increasing as his mouth moved to hover over Stiles’ ear, claws running lightly over his back. “Your tight, greedy little hole taking every inch, huh?”

“Want it so bad, Scotty. So bad.” Stiles groaned, loving the way Scott's primal side overtook him, pushing his back toward the sharp claws against his skin. His eyes fluttered, hips twisting with desperation and want as Scott rubbed his fingers over his prostate without remorse. “I-I need, please, please.”

Scott hummed against his neck before he sat up fully, pulling his fingers out and down to cradle his balls for a few moments as he lapped at Stiles’ rim, teasing. He inched away, leaving Stiles cold before he felt strong hands on each of his ass cheeks, steady and soothing, Scott's voice quiet in his ear. “On your back, Stiles, I want to see that pretty face when you come for me.”

He complied, rushing to obey his alpha because in that moment, it was the only thing he wanted. Then again, making Scott happy was all he ever really wanted. He held his knees back, biting his lip numb while Scott stopped to admire him, a light hand traveling down his torso before it wrapped around Stiles’ pink, throbbing cock, choking it. Scott grinned, biting his lip at the quiet, lovely sound Stiles produced.

He lined himself up, the head pushing at Stiles’ wet hole and he braced himself, fingers clawing into the sheets before Scott rocked forward, barely entering. Stiles let out an inhuman noise, a squeak of pain and pleasure and Scott froze, staring down at him with wide eyes. “You all right?”

“Yes, Scotty, fuck me right now or I swear I’ll de-ball you.” He grunted, slinging his legs behind Scott’s strong back and he inched in a little farther, slowly, so slowly and it made Stiles feel like he might explode if Scott didn’t start moving. He needed his all and he needed it right then. “Come on, dude, I can handle it.”

“Stiles, patience.” Scott sighed, bending over to kiss him sweetly while his hand twisted on his cock.

“You little fucker.” Stiles groaned, the words swallowed by Scott’s hungry mouth as pulled his hips back and inched them in again. “But you love me.”

“I do.” Stiles nodded, reached up to yank at Scott’s hair, anything to get him to go a little faster. “But I’d love you more if you fucked me numb.”

“You sure you can handle that?” He asked, pulling back to meet Stiles’ eyes, pet his hair softly, worry in his eyes.

Stiles licked across Scott's mouth, eyes still dazed but mind coherent enough to know that Scott only needed a little more coaxing to let go of any inhibition holding him back. He rocked his hips, mouth slack as he pulled the sexiest face he could manage, making his unrelenting need obvious. “I’m beyond sure, dude. Now, pound me.”

Scott growled in response, practically roared when he bent down to bite along Stiles’ chin with blunt, human teeth while he bucked his hips deep, pulling out and practically slamming back in. Stiles nearly screamed, loving the way he felt when he was full, full of Scott and he never wanted anything else.

“Scott,” He groaned, eyes rolling back as he inched his hips up barely, meeting Scott’s thrusts every time, the pleasure nearly overwhelming him entirely. “Scotty, fuck, it’s… it’s so good. So damn good, I—,”

“Shh,” Scott muttered, planting a sweet kiss on his mouth. “It’s okay, Stiles.” He whispered, slowing his thrusts, pointedly hitting Stiles’ prostate every time he moved back in. Stiles couldn’t speak, all he could manage to do was moan and whine out in pleasure, hands digging into Scott’s back and he knew he’d be coming if the alpha didn’t have a death grip on his cock.

“I’m going to fill you up, Stiles.” Scott groaned, kissing Stiles deeply again, tongue moving past his lips with intent. “You’re going to be leaking my come for days, you want that?”

“Please, yes!” Stiles groaned, bouncing with how hard Scott was hitting him. All he could feel was pure white bliss, body tingling with absolute pleasure and it was like nothing else in the world when Scott fucked him like this. "Fill me up, please, oh, Scotty!" 

"Shit, shit, Stiles!" Scott cried, fangs dragging over the pale skin of Stiles' chin just as Scott lifted his hand off his cock and gave one last hard thrust inside, pressing the head right against Stiles' prostate. Stiles could feel Scott spurting into him while he writhed and growled, hips moving wildly into Stiles as his climax spread though his body, fire hot and fast. He came, cock shaking and shooting all over his chest and stomach and in the line of hair just under his navel.

“S-s-scott,” Stiles choked out, he aftershock of coming untouched leaving him barely able to speak. He felt warm, soothing lips pecking over his face, against his wide open mouth.

“You’re okay, Stiles." Scott whispered, voice sweet, concerned and obviously human. He wanted to take care of his best friend, the way he always did. "You just need a good rest, huh, baby?”

“Yeah,” He replied sleepily, feeling utterly cold and empty when Scott rolled off of him, immediately shifting to curl up as close as he could. “I love you, Scotty.”

“I love you too, Stiles.” Scott laughed, tenderly rubbing Stiles’ arm until he paused and sighed. “I’m definitely going to need to shower again.”

“And I’m definitely going to need to join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading <33


End file.
